


To Fast, Morning Came

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiros is a cockblock. Laguna spends time with Julia</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fast, Morning Came

The next morning came too fast. It normally happens like that, when you get orders from those above. We had to pack up our stuff, our meager belongings crammed into packs that held rations and other weaponry. The gun oil would leak sometimes and our clothes would smell like that thick fluid for days on end. Or until we could get our clothes washed. But that's not why I'm telling this. 

I wanted to visit her at least one last time. How could I resist when she asked? Oh how I prayed that my leg wouldn't cramp up when I was with her. 

We talked well into the night. Watched the bright lights fade and blend into the sunrise. And to my surprise, my leg didn't cramp up once. She put me as ease and had an easy laugh. It was sweet and melodic like her voice. 

Before I left her side, I had the bold thought to ask for a kiss. Something to warm my heart while I was away on my orders. Just as she was leaning in, Kiros whipped the door open and pulled me away stating that we would end up missing the convoy. 

I never did get a kiss from Julia.


End file.
